Special Funnel
Special Funnel is the eleventh episode of the fourth season. In the US, it first aired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Missing Whistles in 1996. Plot It is wintertime on Sodor and Peter Sam, who had an accident with the slate trucks is still awaiting his new funnel, which, in the manager's words, will be "something special". The other engines make fun of his talk about the new funnel. The weather soon becomes bad and there is a washout near the tunnel, so Rusty brings workmen to fix the bridge. As days go by, the weather changes and becomes frosty and much colder. A few days later, the bridge is mended and Peter Sam is chuffing down the line with the morning passenger train. As he puffs through Rheneas Tunnel, his cracked funnel is knocked off by a large icicle hanging from the roof of the tunnel and he has to use a discarded drainpipe for a funnel. The engines laugh at Peter Sam when they see his "new funnel" is a drainpipe. Peter Sam's new funnel eventually arrives and he discovers it makes his work much easier. The engines do not make fun of Peter Sam's funnel anymore, because now they wish they had one like it. Characters * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Sir Topham Hatt * Rusty (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Duke (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Rheneas Tunnel * Sodor Castle * Glennock * Rheneas * Hawin Doorey * Skarloey Railway Mountain Line * Rheneas Bridge Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. * A reference to Trucks! is made in this episode. * In a rare still, Peter Sam still has his funnel on after leaving the tunnel. In the same picture, there is not any snow and he is pulling three coaches instead of two. * In the US, this episode aired before Rusty Helps Peter Sam, so American viewers would not know who Rusty was or how Peter Sam's funnel got damaged. * In the original version made in 1994, the music at the start is missing. * Stock footage from Granpuff is used. * This was the first episode that did not feature any standard gauge engines in any way. * In a deleted scene, Peter Sam is wearing one of Sir Handel's face masks. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, Sir Handel's song is heard later. Goofs * In the close-up shots of Peter Sam's funnels, his face is a different size. This is because a larger model for close-ups was used. * Rheneas appeared in this episode, but he is supposed to be at the Works. * During the top shot of Peter Sam entering the tunnel, the steam goes off too late. * When Peter Sam pulls into the sheds, the "wheeshing" sound is heard just before the steam. * Peter Sam's funnel is completely knocked off, yet when he receives his new one, the base is still remaining. * As Peter Sam passes Skarloey and Rheneas, a studio camera's shadow is seen. * The narrator said that the drain pipe was wired to Peter Sam's boiler, but it was actually attached to his smoke box by rope. * In the close up of Sir Handel, his eyes are wonky. * In a rare picture, Skarloey's tank is slightly bent. * Rusty's driver was smiling when he brought the bad news about the washout. * In the last shot, either Skarloey or Rheneas has Duke's whistle sound. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Peter Sam (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:SpecialFunnelUKtitlecard.png|UK/AUS title card File:SpecialFunnelUSTitleCard.png|Original US title card File:SpecialFunnel1996USTitleCard.jpeg|1996 US title card File:SpecialFunnel2000UStitlecard.png|2000 US title card File:SpecialFunnelWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:SpecialFunnelSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:SpecialFunnelFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish title card File:SpecialFunnelSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian title card File:NewFileofSpecialFunnelJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:SpecialFunnel1.png File:SpecialFunnel2.png|Peter Sam File:SpecialFunnel3.png|Peter Sam's old funnel File:SpecialFunnel4.png File:SpecialFunnel5.png|Duke, Peter Sam, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Duncan and Rheneas File:SpecialFunnel6.png File:SpecialFunnel7.png|Skarloey, Sir Handel, Duncan and Rheneas File:Granpuff69.png|Stock footage File:SpecialFunnel8.png File:SpecialFunnel9.png File:SpecialFunnel10.png File:SpecialFunnel11.png File:SpecialFunnel12.png|Rusty File:SpecialFunnel13.png File:SpecialFunnel14.png File:SpecialFunnel15.png|Rusty's driver File:SpecialFunnel16.png|The damaged bridge File:SpecialFunnel17.png File:SpecialFunnel18.png File:SpecialFunnel19.png File:SpecialFunnel20.png File:SpecialFunnel21.png File:SpecialFunnel22.png File:SpecialFunnel23.png File:SpecialFunnel24.png File:SpecialFunnel25.png File:SpecialFunnel26.png File:SpecialFunnel27.png File:SpecialFunnel28.png|Peter Sam on the mended bridge File:SpecialFunnel29.png|Rheneas Tunnel File:SpecialFunnel30.png File:SpecialFunnel31.png File:SpecialFunnel32.png|Peter Sam's driver File:SpecialFunnel33.png File:SpecialFunnel34.png|Peter Sam is missing his funnel File:SpecialFunnel36.png|The guard File:SpecialFunnel37.png|The icicle File:SpecialFunnel38.png File:SpecialFunnel39.png File:SpecialFunnel40.png File:SpecialFunnel41.png|The drainpipe File:SpecialFunnel42.png|Peter Sam's fireman File:SpecialFunnel43.png File:SpecialFunnel44.png File:SpecialFunnel45.png File:SpecialFunnel46.png|Duncan, Sir Handel, Skarloey and Peter Sam File:SpecialFunnel47.png|Sir Handel File:SpecialFunnel48.png File:SpecialFunnel49.png File:SpecialFunnel50.png File:SpecialFunnel51.png File:SpecialFunnel52.png File:SpecialFunnel53.png|The Fat Controller File:SpecialFunnel54.png|Peter Sam is presented with his new funnel File:SpecialFunnel55.png File:SpecialFunnel56.png|Peter Sam with his new funnel File:SpecialFunnel57.png|Peter Sam's new funnel File:SpecialFunnel58.png File:SpecialFunnel59.png|Sir Handel and Skarloey File:SpecialFunnel60.png File:SpecialFunnel61.png|Peter Sam, Skarloey and Rheneas File:SpecialFunnel17.jpg File:SpecialFunnel18.jpg File:SpecialFunnel19.jpg File:SpecialFunnel20.jpg|Deleted scene File:SpecialFunnel24.jpg File:SpecialFunnel55.jpg File:SpecialFunnel56.jpg File:SpecialFunnel57.jpg|Deleted scene File:SpecialFunnel62.JPG File:SpecialFunnel63.png File:SpecialFunnel69.png|Deleted scene File:SpecialFunnel70.png File:SpecialFunnel71.png File:SpecialFunnel72.png File:SpecialFunnel73.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPeterSam.png|2005 Book PeterSam2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book Episode File:Special Funnel - Early UK Narration|Early UK Narration File:Special Funnel - British Narration|UK Narration File:Special Funnel - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video